Ghost Stories
by OnceLer23
Summary: ¿Tratarías de recuperar aquello perdido solo para probar que aún se puede recuperar la felicidad? ¿Tratarías de recuperar a un fantasma? Hey! Historia Nueva. Hiccstrid Au. Espero les guste :D
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo. Ghost Stories.**

El viento de repente cerró la ventana de la habitación de Hiccup y él volvió a la realidad. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decirle? ¿Se iba? Las preguntas de repente se acumularon atropellándose entre sí en su mente ¿A dónde se iba?

 _Lejos de él, eso era más que seguro. El viento la golpeó en la cara y cerró la puerta con violencia. Se iba, tenía que hacerlo por el bienestar de ambos. Ella no le hacía bien, él era muy bueno con ella pero a ella eso no parecía importarle. Él no quiso escuchar sus razones, para decir verdad él no reaccionó de la forma que ella hubiera esperado. ¿Pero qué es lo que esperaba de ella?_

Un amor correspondido, es lo que él pensó que tenían, cuánto se había equivocado. Como ella quería que actuara paciente si acababa de decirle que quería alejarse de su lado, para él era como si le hubiera dicho que no lo amaba, que le había mentido. Como quería que no emitiese ninguna objeción, cuando todo lo que decía era estúpido e irracional. ¿Quería que después de todo la dejara ir así como así?

 _Solo así se arreglaría, si solo la dejara irse y ya. No estaba comprendiéndola; habían llegado a un punto en el que su relación era prácticamente insostenible, no es que ya no lo quisiera, seguía tan enamorada de él como en el principio solo que no estaba segura de poder corresponder tanto amor. Como quería seguir algo que se había acabado. ¿Por qué aún la quería tanto después de todo lo que habían pasado?_

Ella había sido un rayo de luz y esperanza en su tormentosa vida, solo simplemente se aferró a ella. Dejar que se fuera sería lo último que haría, debía luchar. Ella dijo que su relación se había vuelto insostenible, definitivamente se había vuelto loca. Como podía ser así si el aún la amaba como al principio, y él estaba seguro que ella también. ¿Cómo es que no lo veía?

 _No podía, solo no lo hacía. Había dejado de pensar racionalmente hace un tiempo ya. Dejar que evitara que se fuera era algo tentador. Él dijo que ella estaba loca por haber dicho lo que dijo, tal vez era así. Como no lo había pensado dos veces antes, pero bueno ya no había vuelta atrás._

(…)

¿Cómo en un momento puedes tener tanto en común con una persona? ¿Cómo puedes jurar que esa persona es el amor de tu vida y nunca querrías dejarla ir? ¿Cómo puedes compartir tanta felicidad?

Un antes y un después.

¿Cómo puedes perder algo que amas con tanta facilidad? ¿Cómo es que te preguntas qué es lo que hiciste mal? ¿Cómo es que el amor se transforma en algo doloroso?

Y ¿Tratarías de recuperar aquello perdido solo para probar que aún se puede recuperar la felicidad? ¿Tratarías de recuperar a un fantasma?

...

Hey. hey. Holis. Como van? Aqui estoy de vuelta, porque en serio me desaparecí mucho tiempo casi nuevo año. Y que les dicen las fiestas de fin de año? Bueno aqui estoy con el prologo de una historia que espero que les guste. Capitulos...Pronto. Besos de Dragón! :D

 **Se despide con mucha latosidad:**

 _OnceLer23_

 _Feliz Snoggeltog y Feliz Año Nuevo!_


	2. Always in my head

**Capítulo 1. Always in my Head.**

 _HhHhHhHhHh._

El despertador suena con ese tono tan irritante que molesta a Hiccup. _6:00._ Tiene que ir al trabajo, pero se siente demasiado cansado para hacerlo.

¿Cuánto durmió? 3 o 4 horas cuanto mucho. Otra vez durmió llorando. Otra vez durmió recordando. Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que se había ido, al principio trató de buscarla, trató de recuperarla, no pudo. Astrid se había desvanecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Mensaje tras mensaje, llamadas no respondidas, nada había servido. Al parecer la rubia se había puesto como objetivo olvidar todo lo referente a Hiccup. Él no dejaría que lo hiciera, por supuesto. Mientras él se llame Hiccup Haddock, no la dejaría.

A pesar de lo porfiado que podría llegar a ser el castaño, llegó a un punto en el que sus esperanzas se desvanecían, a veces llegaba a pensar que si eso no era lo mejor. Tal vez era prudente dejar ir a Astrid, de una vez por todas.

Pero no. No lo haría.

Últimamente se había vuelto un manojo de sentimientos contradictorios gracias a eso.

Salió de su departamento con su pequeño gato, Thootless, tras él. Bajaba las gradas con cierta somnolencia, llegó al estacionamiento y salió de ahí en su moto. Se detuvo frente al edificio para ponerse el casco.

 _"¿Me llevas?"_

Astrid.

 _"Mi auto se descompuso."_

Mentira, no tenía auto.

 _"Te pagaré."_

No lo hacía, pero su compañía era más que suficiente.

 _"¿Tienes otro casco?"_

No importaba cuánto iba con Astrid en su moto hasta su trabajo, siempre olvidaba conseguir un casco para ella así que le daba el suyo.

 _"¿Tienes frío?"_

Nunca esperaba una respuesta suya. A ella le encantaba abrazarlo por la espalda y poner su mentón sobre su hombro mientras le contaba cosas graciosas que le pasaban en su trabajo.

 _"¿Quieres un café?"_

Siempre llegaban tarde al trabajo por eso. La incapacidad de Hiccup de decirle no a alguna de sus peticiones. Un café negro sin azúcar para ella y un cappuccino para él.

Un maullido lo volvió a la realidad. Thootless lo miraba desde el suelo como adivinando lo que pensaba, le brindó una sonrisa triste.

Miró hacia el frente, en algún universo paralelo allí estaría Astrid caminando hacia él con una sonrisa, que solo sería para él. _Sólo para él._

No importaba cuanto pasara ella estaría siempre en su cabeza, sería un recuerdo latente que lo lastimaría cuando lo recordara. Solo la quería ahí, para él. Cuando la necesitara.

Iba de camino a la universidad cuando sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban, había sentido eso desde el día en el que Astrid se fue. Esta vez por algún motivo fue diferente, se bajó de la moto y cuando iba a encadenarla sintió un cálido beso en su mejilla, se paró violentamente y miró a sus costados. Nadie.

 _"Te quiero Hiccup, gracias."_

Nadie.

(+++)

Otra vez, es que eso ya se había hecho una costumbre. Él estaba seguro de que su padre le daría el sermón más grande de la historia cuándo volviera, más grande del que le iba a dar en la mañana.

Dejarlo con la palabra en la boca para después salir sin más, definitivamente ya se había hecho una costumbre. Pero es que su padre no entendía, él en su vida iba a estudiar Administración de Empresas, o como sea que se llame esa carrera. Eso no era para él, no quería confinarse a una oficina, no quería perder su libertad.

De tanto pensar había perdido el rumbo, no sabía dónde estaba y lo peor es que había empezado a llover y no suavemente como se acostumbraba en su ciudad, sino torrencialmente, definitivamente era un verdadero diluvio.

Corrió a refugiarse al lugar más cercano: Una cafetería. Entro tropezando y chocó con varias personas, ya que el lugar estaba repleto.

En un descuido y tratando de esquivar a un niño que pasó corriendo por ahí, Hiccup chocó con una camarera provocando que esta botara todo el contenido de una charola sobre un cliente, o para ser más específicos una clienta.

La afectada se paró de inmediato, prácticamente le había tirado una taza de café hirviendo sobre su regazo. Tanto Hiccup como la camarera trataron de disculparse y limpiarla, de repente la camarera empezó a agredir a Hiccup por haberla empujado, él trato de disculparse con ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo, sin mucho éxito.

-Bueno, cal-Cálmese. ¡Yo pagaré todo!

La camarera pareció complacida, dio media vuelta y se fue. Hiccup volteó a ver a la chica, que con tanto lío no había tenido la oportunidad de verla con detenimiento. Lo primero que le saltó a la vista fue que estaba empapada, solo tenía una camisa encima así que le debía hacer frío (Bueno quizá no tanto después de que el café hirviendo se derramara sobre ella).

Gotas bajaban a su torso desde su cabello mojado; él siguió bajando la mirada hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos celestes, de repente se atragantó con las palabras y con mucho esfuerzo soltó otro "Lo siento".

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y soltó una carcajada. Hiccup frunció el ceño desconcertado.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

Ella paró de reír en seco, lo miró detenidamente y con diversión.

-¿No quieres sentarte?

En ese momento llegó la camarera con un café, un helado y un trozo de pie de limón. La chica de inmediato pidió otro café, miró a Hiccup y le volvió a preguntar.

-¿No quieres sentarte?

-¿Pediste un café, para mí?

-Para quién más sería ¿Ves a otro tonto parado frente mío?

Hiccup se quedó parado dudando de la veracidad de la invitación.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Una carta de invitación? Siéntate.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Hiccup mientras tomaba su lugar frente a ella.

-¿Por qué, qué?-. Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué me invitas un café? Si no te enteraste, fui yo quién te tiró el café.

-¿Y eso que importa? Acaso no puedo invitar un café a alguien que acabo de conocer.

Hiccup se quedó callado, empezó a beber el café cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Su padre lo llamaba, tenía una emergencia en la empresa, ese tipo de emergencias que solo Hiccup podía resolver.

Se levantó y se fue corriendo, la chica se quedó asombrada por la acción, pero claro Hiccup volvió y rápido.

-Mmm... Gracias por el café-. Dijo agitado mientras inclinaba su cabeza-. Aquí está el dinero que cubrirá el precio del café.

Se dio la vuelta, pero paró y sin siquiera pensarlo se dirigió hacia la chica y le dio su chaqueta, ella solo se limitó a abrir su boca con asombro. Hiccup volvió a salir y se fue corriendo, bajo la lluvia cabe aclarar ya que aún seguía la tormenta.

Tratando inútilmente de cubrirse con sus brazos, el castaño atravesaba la calle; pero en un momento de valentía, si podría llamársele así, paró y fijo su mirada en la ventana de la cafetería de la que había salido hace segundos. Allí estaba ella mirándolo fijamente, subió la taza de café que se encontraba en su mano como si estuviera a punto de hacer un brindis; sonrió y se acomodo la chaqueta.

El castaño le sonrió de vuelta y toda sensación de frío desapareció de su cuerpo.

Entonces supo que desde ese momento en el que la conoció, la había escogido del resto.

...

 **Hey! Primer capítulo. Esperen que les guste. Perdón por tardar, pero quería tenerlo todo escrito. Probablemente actualice cada viernes. Besos!**

 _OnceLer23 fuera._


	3. Magic

**Capítulo 2. Magic.**

(+++)

Como se había atrevido a contrariarla, es que era estúpido o que. Como sea no iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra. La reunión que había planeado por meses había terminado en desastre gracias a su compañero Snoutlout.

Ella estaba caminando con firmeza, gesticulando, moviendo sus brazos y maldiciendo entre dientes. Se sacó el chicle que había estado en su boca desde el principio de aquella desastrosa reunión y lo tiró con enojo a un lado.

 _"¡Claro! Quién me manda a hacerle caso ¡Es un idiota! ¿Por qué confié en él?"._

Antes de siquiera continuar con la sarta de maldiciones contra su compañero Snoutlout una voz la detuvo:

-Disculpe señorita, pero está prohibido botar basura en un lugar público.

Ella se paró en seco. _"Perfecto"_ pensó _"Alguien con quién desahogarme"._

Volteó hacia el dueño de la voz y se encontró con un tipo casi de la misma altura que ella, cabello castaño, un traje gris y unos lentes. Y lo que más destacaba en él, eran esos ojos verdes.

Un brillo los inundaba, lo recordaba. La primera vez que los vio sintió que se perdía en un universo lleno de constelaciones inimaginables, sintió que una sensación de energía la recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

Esta vez no era la excepción. De alguna manera sabía la identidad del hombre frente a ella, pero no podía relacionar ningún nombre conocido con su cara, además solo sus ojos le recordaban a alguien. ¿Dónde lo había visto por primera vez?

Las palabras se le atravesaron en la garganta y se le formó un nudo.

 _"Para variar este tipo tiene la mirada más controladora del universo"._

-P-Pe-Perdone-. Le estaba pidiendo disculpas ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Hace cinco segundos quería gritarle y ahora le pedía perdón.

-Deberías recogerlo.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo reaccionando de repente.

-Deberías recogerlo-. Repitió-. ¿Sabes cuánto tarda en descomponerse una basura de ese tipo?

Astrid rodó los ojos, acababa de conocer a este hombre y ya le estaba dando un sermón sobre Ecología. Aunque hubiera querido gritarle como era debido, no podía ¿Por qué?

Entonces Astrid sintió como sus manos y brazos temblaban, automáticamente cruzó los brazos en un intento frustrado de ocultar el hecho. Ahora se encontraban sumidos en un silencio incómodo que por más que quería no podía romper, él también parecía estar en el mismo dilema ya que aquella mirada firme había desaparecido casi por completo, dejando a su vez pequeñas miradas nerviosas.

-Astrid-. Gritó Snoutlout algo agitado, llegando por detrás del hombre de ojos verdes-. Per... ¡Demonios! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre tirar un chicle en medio de la calle?!

Astrid sonrió, karma cumplido.

-¿Qué quieres Snoutlout?-. Dijo Astrid volviendo a la seriedad de antes.

-Perdona ¿sí? Fue mi culpa, quisieras volver conmigo a la oficina para discutir esto en privado.

-¿Y cree...?

-Snoutlout arrepentido ¿Quién lo diría?-. La interrumpió el castaño.

Snoutlout de inmediato miró hacia el castaño, él solo se limitó a lanzarle una sonrisa burlona.

-Y a ti quién te llamo, primito. Pensé que estarías en Noruega desde hace dos semanas.

-Se canceló-. Dijo mirando con indiferencia a Snoutlout-. No los interrumpo. Hasta luego-. Miró hacia Astrid-. Y tú, no vuelvas a tirar basura en las calles.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras Astrid lo seguía con la mirada.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama tu primo?-. Preguntó distraídamente.

-Eso que importa. Quisieras seguirme a la oficina.

Astrid le respondió con un golpe en la espalda y camino rápidamente hacia el edificio en el que estaba su oficina. Cuando se encontró de frente con la puerta paró repentinamente, Snoutlout volteó mirándola extrañando.

Los recuerdos estallaron en su cabeza, la identidad del tipo estalló en su cabeza. Era él. El que le dio su chaqueta en la cafetería. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Ese día se prometió jamás olvidarse de aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban con curiosidad y amabilidad.

-¿Astrid?

La rubia reaccionó. Miró dubitativamente a Snoutlout y millones de pensamientos pasaron por su mente. Por primera vez en su vida su compañero le iba a ser útil en algo.

Le sonrió amablemente, se le acercó lentamente y lo tomó por un brazo, delicadamente. Snoutlout estaba sorprendido, pero no se quejó. Había esperado que Astrid lo tratara de una manera amable prácticamente toda su vida. Pero Astrid sentía que le estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo.

-Y Snoutlout querido. ¿Odias a tu primo?-. Dijo con una voz fingida, pero dulce.

 _"¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Qué querría saber yo sobre ese tipo? No me interesa, pero en ese caso. ¿Por qué hago esto?"._

 _"Por su nombre, solo por eso."_

Al final del día ya sabía su nombre, apellido, edad, fecha de nacimiento, colegio en el que había estudiado, la universidad a la que había ido, talla de zapato y dirección.

De repente se sentía como una acosadora al saber todo eso. Tal vez no lo volvería a ver; ya eran dos veces las que se encontraban. ¿Qué posibilidades había de una tercera?

 _AaAaAaAaAa._

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un golpe. Definitivamente no me encontraba de buen humor este día. Y bueno no es cómo no me lo haya buscado.

Se supone que yo me fui de su vida, se supone que debería olvidarlo, porque yo misma lo presioné a que hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Pero ahora, ahora no se qué hacer.

En ningún momento deje de sentir por él lo que sentía desde antes. Sabía que él me daría lo mejor, él me había ayudado a superarme como persona, a encontrar quién realmente era y ¿Cómo se lo recompenso?

Deberían darme un Óscar por mejor actriz.

Fingía, mentía acerca de quién era. Pero con él. Con él era completamente diferente; al principio me resistí a él, a la amistad que él me ofreció. Logró ganarme con unas cuantas sonrisas y palabras amables, con su maldita confianza.

De un día para el otro ya éramos los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera haber visto sobre la faz del planeta, y no estoy exagerando. Él había sido lo mejor que me había pasado y yo lo había arruinado.

¿Por qué tengo que ser así?

Hoy en la mañana lo vi. Traté de alejarme, si me quedaba a verlo un momento más estaba segura que no resistiría y correría a abrazarlo.

Pero unos segundos más no me harían daño o eso era lo que pensé. De todos modos no perdería nada viéndolo unos momentos.

Una mujer se le acercó, lo tomó de la mano y él le sonrió. Segundos después se besaron.

Lo sabía, tendría que haberme ido en cuanto lo pensé. Ahora, ahora mi cabeza explotaba.

Yo fui la que decidí dejarlo y ahora...Veo que ha encontrado alguien mejor, es seguro que ella le dará algo mejor de lo que yo le he dado, pero es que a veces lo sigo necesitando.

Mi corazón pasó de latir rápidamente a empezar a saltarse latidos. Pensé que era lo correcto, pero en este momento ya no sé que es correcto. Y estoy segura que esto ya lo había sentido antes.

La débil luz de la luna entra por entre mis cortinas e ilumina justo esa parte que no quería que se iluminara.

Sobre una silla estaba su chaqueta, la chaqueta que me dio el día que nos conocimos y que a pesar de todo lo que pasamos la seguía conservando. No tenía las fuerzas para deshacerme de ella, a pesar de que sabía que me lo recordaba cada vez que la miraba.

Prácticamente corrí hacia ella, la tomé y la acerqué a mi nariz. Aún después de todo seguía conservando el aroma de su dueño original.

Esto me lastimaba y lo sabía, pero es qué no podía olvidar una cosa como esta, no podía olvidar que había cometido el error más grande de todo el universo y que después de seis meses recién me estaba dando cuenta.

Me tumbe en mi cama y miré hacia el techo, con la chaqueta aún en mis brazos.

¿Por qué aún no me deshacía de esa estrella?

Si, una estrella. Un pedazo de papel fosforescente cortado en forma de estrella pegado a mi techo. Algo que Hiccup había hecho y pegado a mi techo con la simple excusa de que mi habitación estaba demasiado vacía y que se veía sombría.

Mi pequeño pedacito de cielo. Mi pequeña estrella.

Me encantaría decirle que aún lo necesito. Decirle que después de todo aún sigo sintiendo la magia, sigo creyendo en ella.

...

Hey! Nuevo cap. Dije viernes? Ops, no se como demonios se me paso, pero bueno aqui está.

Besos, OnceLer :)


	4. Ink

**Capítulo 3. Ink.**

 _HhHhHhHhHh._

Llevaba media hora esperando a Heather. Mi pie repiqueteaba sobre el asfalto en un intento fallido de controlar mi nerviosismo. Mis manos no se quedaban quietas yendo de mi cabello hasta mis bolsillos.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando distinguí a Heather a lo lejos. Toda vestida de negro y con una sonrisa amplia. Me abrazó, me tomó de la mano y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

No sé si fue por la emoción o algo parecido, pero me besó. Yo no le rechacé el beso, tal vez por estupidez o porque hacía meses que nadie me daba una muestra de cariño. Al separarnos la abracé como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Ella solo acarició levemente mi pelo susurrando palabras de consuelo.

Mi corazón cayó al suelo y dejé salir todo lo que tenía acumulado por meses. Realmente necesitaba de alguien para que me indicara que hacer a continuación.

¿Y podría encontrar el amor que necesitaba en otra persona?

Trataría.

Heather me ayudaría.

La había llamado por ese motivo. Necesitaba de alguien. Y ella como buena amiga que es me ayudaría a superarlo de cualquier manera.

El plan que Heather trajo para mí fue un poco desatinado y brusco. Había pasado meses sin relacionarme con alguien más allá de mi familia y ahora ella me pedía que fuéramos a un puñado de fiestas por toda la ciudad. Y eso solo significaba algo: Alcohol.

No había bebido desde la secundaria. Y eso que solo fueron un par de cervezas. No era alguien que bebiera mucho, es más el alcohol en si me disgustaba.

Pero haría lo que fuese necesario para sacar a Astrid de mi cabeza.

(…)

El sonido de tacones caminando precipitadamente por un piso de madera fueron los que me despertaron. Traté de incorporarme, pero mi cabeza me dolía.

Aún tenía la ropa de ayer puesta, hasta mis zapatos permanecían en mis pies. Tanteé la mesita de noche en busca de mis lentes; encontré una pequeña pastilla y una taza de café que sin pensármelo dos veces, ingerí.

El café me quemó la garganta, pero al menos le echó luz a los acontecimientos de ayer.

Me puse los lentes y me descubrí en una habitación que no era la mía. A pesar de que sabía que había sucedido anoche, aún tenía algunas lagunas en mi memoria.

-Despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Heather en cuanto se asomó a la habitación.

Así que estaba en el apartamento de Heather. Tenía sentido.

-Un poco mareado. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Estábamos en una fiesta, te lamentaste toda la noche. No paraste de hablar de Astrid, ebrio eres mucho más fiel a su nombre. Creo que sería más fácil que te acostaras conmigo en tus cinco sentidos que con unas copas encima.

Reí levemente con tristeza. No era ningún secreto que a Heather le atraía, ese también era uno de los motivos por los que la llamé primero a ella. Quería probarme que podía olvidar a Astrid; veo que será difícil hacerlo. Gran sorpresa.

-Decidiste jalarme hasta uno de esos lugares dónde hacen tatuajes, te hiciste uno y te desmayaste. Eres muy pesado. ¿Sabes? Me costó traerte y…

-Espera. ¿Tatuaje?

-Sí. Al principio me negué a llevarte porque pensé que te tatuarías el nombre de Hofferson en la frente. Pero creo que tu tatuaje fue muy inocente.

-¿Qué me tatué?

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas? Tengo que irme, ya sabes trabajo. Espero que te quedes hasta el mediodía, quiero almorzar contigo. Nos vemos luego. –Se acercó y depositó un inocente beso en mi frente.

No me atreví a moverme hasta que ella se hubiera ido. Estuve como diez minutos en silencio sin pensar en nada, pero las palabras de Heather hicieron un eco en mi mente.

¿Un Tatuaje?

Yo nunca me atrevería. Una vez se lo dije a Astrid, técnicamente prometí que nunca me haría alguno y mucho menos impulsivamente; era muy probable que me arrepintiera de este después de un tiempo.

Tomé un baño rápido, a pesar de la petición de Heather iba a irme. Antes de salir del baño me detuve frente a un pequeño espejo para ver en qué condiciones me encontraba. Lucía bien, solo parecía que no había dormido como en dos días.

Iba a salir cuando un pequeño dibujo con tinta negra me detuvo. Así que ahí estaba el tatuaje. Justo en mi hombro derecho, volví al espejo para examinarlo y si, era inocente. Un pequeño dragón negro mirando hacia una estrella en la parte superior de mi hombro.

Una estrella.

El recuerdo me dolió. Las estrellas eran las favoritas de Astrid, su figura geométrica favorita.

Involuntariamente presione la pequeña estrella y un dolor punzante invadió mi hombro. No era comparado con el dolor que sentía por no tener a Astrid.

No iba a odiar el tatuaje que ahora tenía en el hombro. Era la perfecta combinación de ambos. Un dragón y una estrella.

Un dragón persiguiendo una estrella.

El dolor de mi hombro seguía, pero no se comparaba al que sentía por querer a Astrid.

La quería tanto que dolía.

(+++)

El taxi la dejó al frente del edificio pintado de un verde pasto muy soso y desgastado. Sus ojos recorrieron centímetro a centímetro analizando la fachada; no era muy agradable, pero era lo único que había podido conseguir con su sueldo.

Astrid dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio, había dejado su "cómoda" madriguera para mudarse a un lugar más "seguro" y eso gracias a su tía que no dejaba de molestarla cada cinco segundos para que consiguiera un lugar más adecuado para alguien como ella.

No la culpaba por preocuparse por ella, pero es que a veces se descontrolaba en ese aspecto. ¡Tenía 27 años! Era una mujer adulta y se supone que también responsable, no soportaba que aún la tratara como a un bebé que no puede ni limpiarse la boca por sí sólo.

Después de dar una respiración honda entró y metió sus cosas con ella. Iba a estar en el cuarto piso, en un lugar moderadamente amplio con un balcón con vista al edificio del frente.

Al entrar al departamento la golpeó un olor de humedad y frío; realmente tendría que trabajar muy duro para que ese lugar pudiera recobrar el calor y olor a hogar, que posiblemente alguna vez tuvo.

No desempaco sus cosas, sólo porque faltaban muchas cajas que llegarían temprano al día siguiente. Se sentó en la cama y dirigió una mirada hacia la mochila que había puesto sobre una silla que estaba cerca. Algo la llamaba a ella, corrió y sacó todas las cosas que en ella estaban hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: Una chaqueta.

Salió con ella en los brazos casi de forma automática; recién cuando se encontró en la avenida se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y a dónde se dirigía.

Tenía hambre y llevaba la chaqueta porque...porqué nunca se sabe que puede pasar, podría volver a encontrar al propietario de esta.

Caminaba por un lugar concurrido, tratando de decidir cuál de los restaurantes era mejor para aliviar esa hambre de lobo que la estaba acosando. De repente un aguacero cayó sobre la ciudad, inútilmente trató de esconderse bajo alguno de los toldos de los restaurantes, este era tan pequeño que apenas lograba cubrirla, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se puso la chaqueta que llevaba consigo.

La cerró hasta el cuello y tuvo la oportunidad de absorber el aroma que esta desprendía. Una mezcla de aromatizante con olor a bosque de pinos y pan casero, era un aroma reconfortante y muy hogareño a decir verdad.

-Seguro sigue viviendo con sus padres. -Murmuró la rubia, dejando que el aroma se impregnará en ella misma.

-No, realmente vivo sólo.

Astrid se dio la vuelta y miró perpleja a la persona frente suyo. Un chico empapado la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no cualquier chico, era el Ecologista, el torpe, el que es tan amable que no dudaría darle la chaqueta a alguien que se muere de frio, el de la sonrisa brillante. El de los ojos color verde.

El nerviosismo recorrió el cuerpo de Astrid, quién se reprendió por esto ya que siempre solía ser muy equilibrada con este tipo de emociones.

No sabía que responderle, se había expuesto tontamente ante él, había expuesto sus sentimientos ante él. Aún así no existía una respuesta correcta, cualquier cosa que ella llegara a decirle la hundiría más, por no decir que la avergonzaría.

-Lamento haberte tomado desprevenida ¿Te asuste?-. Empezó el castaño.- No suelo ser tan inoportuno. Lo siento, a veces digo cosas sin pensar.- Puso su mano en su nuca y arregló un poco su cabello húmedo.

La rubia seguía sin poder decir nada, aunque desearía haber dicho algo ya que sentía que el castaño se estaba avergonzando.

Un auto pasó rápidamente por detrás del castaño a una velocidad impresionante y ocasionando que, al pasar por un charco de agua, un "poco" de agua lo empapara por completo.

Astrid dejó salir una no muy discreta carcajada, el castaño la miró de reojo, al principio con un poco de molestia en la mirada, pero al cabo de un rato terminó contagiándose de su risa.

Ambos estaban riéndose amenamente sin preocuparse por la extraña escena que estaban representando. A Astrid ya le dolía el costado por haberse estado riendo por algo de lo que ya no se acordaba. Linda manera de romper el hielo, pensó.

-Soy Astrid.- Dijo tomándolo por sorpresa, aún riendo un poco.

-Hiccup.

Era una presentación completamente inútil, ambos ya sabían el nombre del otro, habían soñado con esa presentación desde siempre y ahora no podían dejar de pensar que ese era sólo otro sueño.

Perdidos en los orbes del otro no podían pensar en que más decir, era tanto tiempo esperando y el tiempo empezaba a correr.

Por la mente de Hiccup pasaba el hecho de que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho de tan fuerte que palpitaba, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por qué Astrid escuchara como palpitaba, sentía vergüenza de que descubriera de que en tan poco tiempo había quedado muy colgado de ella.

Astrid lo vio sonrojarse y posó una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, tan suaves y acompasados, que le recordaron a una melodía que tenía guardada en alguna parte de su memoria. En cuestión de segundos recordó aquella melodía y empezó a tararearla. Bruscamente alejó su mano, dándose cuenta del ridículo que había hecho.

-¿Te gusta la música? ¿Tocas algún instrumento? -Le bombardeó de repente Hiccup con una sonrisa ladeada. Realmente le había gustado ver a Astrid tan concentrada en algo.

El castaño la vio con atención. Astrid no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada, dubitaba en si contarle o no. Jamás nadie se había interesado en la historia de una niña fracasada que echó a perder una de las más grandes oportunidades de su vida. Que le decía que él podría ser diferente. Acababa de conocerlo, no podía perderlo, no ahora.

Nunca supo porque empezó a contarle, había algo en él que le inspiraba confianza. Tal vez eran sus palabras amables o su mirada que transmitía serenidad. El punto es que le relató todo, con diferentes emociones de por medio. Sacó a flote todo lo que había retenido en todos esos años y lo mejor de todo era que él la estaba escuchando y parecía comprenderla.

Al final de todo dejó salir un suspiro cansado y sintió como la carga que, testarudamente, había llevado por años, se alivianaba. Echó un mirada a un muy atento Hiccup, él sonreía y cuando menos se lo esperaba le dio un abrazo. Astrid no se esperaba un gesto tan amable de alguien a quién apenas conocía. Nadie había hecho eso por ella, y de la nada llega ese chico y la sorprende.

Sí, él era asombroso.

Y no dudaría en darle su vida entera a alguien como él.

...

 **Hey! Ok creo que debo una linda explicación, aunque mi intención era en si que el orden de los hecho las confundiera un poco. Bien, primero la narración posterior a los asteriscos es una narración en pasado, después de que Astrid y Hiccup se conocieran. La narración después de las A y las H en cursiva, son narraciones después de que se separaran. De hecho no me había dado cuenta que en el primer ni en el segundo capítulo no tenían los asteriscos, pero ya corregire eso. Espero que hayan entendido y disfruten la lectura :)**

 **Ah si gracias por los reviews!**


	5. True Love

**Capítulo 4. True Love.**

(+++)

El encontrarse con esa chica rubia extraña había sido definitivamente lo mejor que le había pasado en sus 26 años de existencia. El primer encuentro fue mágico, digno de una escena en una película romántica. El segundo encuentro fue una coincidencia que no era tan al azar, realmente la había seguido por dos cuadras, se avergonzaría demasiado si se llegaría a enterar. Y por último el tercer encuentro.

El haber encontrado a Astrid bajo ese toldo, fue lo más extraño y encantador.

Salía de una reunión con sus amigos, o mejor dicho escapaba. Una reunión con sus "amigos" no era una de las cosas más divertidas que podría hacer en un día libre, prefería quedarse en casa viendo alguna serie de televisión o leyendo. Definitivamente una reunión con hombres de mediana edad, que sólo hablaban de deportes, vídeo juegos y conquistas de mujeres voluptuosas, no era el plan perfecto para él.

No iba a volver a su casa, aún no. La noche lo invitaba a dar un paseo por ahí, a tomarse un respiro para pensar en que es lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, para pensar en que si todo lo que hacía valía la pena.

Desde hace un tiempo creía que su vida sólo no tenía un motivo o una razón válida para algo. No le estaba siendo útil a nadie ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero de pronto apareció aquella chica rubia de ojos celestes y sonrisa amplia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como ese músculo al que la mayoría llamaba corazón, palpitaba con entusiasmo.

Después de tanto tiempo encontró como un pequeño rayo de luz se esforzaba por alumbrar su sombría vida, lo necesitaba, necesitaba a alguien que lo sacara del hueco en el que se había escondido. Y de repente se dio cuenta de la manera en la que se había aferrado a alguien que sólo había visto una vez.

El haber encontrado a Astrid bajo ese toldo, fue revelador y le dio esperanzas.

Esperanzas de que ahora podía empezar de nuevo y podría volver a encontrar ese brillo en su vida que desde hace tiempo había perdido.

En cuanto empezó a hablar con ella se dio cuenta de algo: ella necesitaba de alguien; posiblemente más que él, pero se habían encontrado y eso era suficiente. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Eran dos personas que necesitaban de algo que volviera darle sentido a sus vidas.

Al empezar aquella amistad no sabían a lo que se lanzaban, trataban de aferrarse a que todo saldría de maravilla, a que esta sea la grandiosa oportunidad por lo que habían esperado.

¿Cómo es que la amistad de dos personas llega a evolucionar en algo más? ¿En qué momento llegas a decidir que el palpitar de tu corazón es diferente? ¿Cómo sabes que todo ha cambiado? ¿No es sólo alguna ilusión?

¿Qué es el amor de todos modos?

Afecto. Sentimos afecto por todos ¿verdad? A menos que no hayamos sentido nada por nadie en ningún momento, ahí sería más fácil diferenciar si sentimos algo anormal por alguna persona.

Es amor. Es amor si sientes que alguien es muy importante para ti, si sientes un vacío cuando se va. Pero lo mejor es andar con cuidado, no es lo mismo necesitar a alguien que amarlo. Es importante no confundir la necesidad con el amor.

Por lo general se termina apabullando a la otra persona ¿Y qué pasa cuando no te sientes preparado para devolver el cariño que estás recibiendo?

Todos terminan yéndose al final de todo, así que ¿Por qué no irse antes?

 _AaAaAaAaAa_

 _-Y... ¿Sólo dejaste de practicar por eso?_

- _Algo así._

Algo así.

- _Y tu piano. ¿Dónde está?_

- _Lo vendí._

Lo vendí. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué lo hice?

 _-Ven._

Lo seguí.

Caminamos a través de la avenida hasta el frente de su edificio, pensé que nos subiríamos a su moto, pero me dejó esperándole ahí en la entrada muriéndome de frío. Al salir, pensé que llevaría algo especial consigo. ¿Qué demonios tenía planeado?

- _¿A dónde vamos?_

¿A dónde íbamos?

- _Al lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos._

¿Cómo era posible que con una simple cosa como una sonrisa me alegrara el día? ¿Cómo era posible que me convenciera de esa manera a ir a donde él quisiera?

Llévame, llévame a dónde quieras, porque sé que a tu lado, a donde sea que vaya contigo tendré la mayor aventura que haya tenido.

- _No te has preguntado dónde se ha metido la sencillez de la vida. Las cosas simples que deberían maravillarnos a menudo._

- _Siguen ahí, a la espera. Estamos volviéndonos viejos pensando que se han ido. Sólo hay que saber encontrarlo, pero no complicarse con eso, por algo son cosas simples._

- _¿Qué ves?_

 _-El cielo._

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Es una cosa simple._

Sonrió. Era una cosa simple ¿Por qué preguntar? Disfruta, disfrutaba todo eso. Todo estaba en control, por un segundo disfrutaba de todo eso, no había que pensar en el futuro. Por un pequeño momento no me preocupaba por el futuro, no mientras Hiccup estuviera en el.

Caminamos a través de un callejón en medio de la ciudad, y la vista era simplemente encantadora.

Había sido temporada de lluvias así que las calles se encontraban húmedas y brillaban, brillaban por la luz de la iluminación en la calle, por esos pequeños faroles que inundaban de luz aquel sombrío lugar.

El silencio se hacía presente entre ambos, pero no importaba. He oído tantas veces de ese silencio que se instala entre dos personas, ese silencio que para ninguno de los dos es incómodo. Porque nace a partir de creer que las palabras son innecesarias, todo ya se ha dicho y cualquier palabra podría romper la magia, el _verdadero amor._

¿Amor? ¿Eso es lo que sentía por Hiccup? Probablemente, pero no me sentía lista para lanzarme a algo. Las relaciones van y vienen, y yo siempre las he visto como cosas pasajeras, son cosas que no duran para siempre.

¿Qué es lo que hacía especial estar con Hiccup entonces? El disgusto hacia las relaciones seguía ahí y no quería que el afecto, que aún siento por Hiccup, se expresara en palabras.

Una vez leí que el lazo más fuerte que existe entre dos personas no es el de una relación ni mucho menos el de una amistad, es el de saber que ambos se quieren pero no querer llegar a algo.

A mi entendimiento eso es perfecto. Las relaciones terminan y por mucho que quisiera tener algo con Hiccup no podría. No podría, porque el miedo me lo impediría.

Miedo de que lo nuestro en algún momento termine. Que en algún momento vea que ya no deseo estar con él, o que él ya no desea estar conmigo.

No lo soportaría, no soportaría que él me dejara. A pesar de que he vivido toda una vida antes sin él y sé que podría arreglármelas si él decide no estar conmigo para siempre, me resisto. Nada sería igual. Nada.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no percibí como Hiccup se acercaba a mí. Su mano envolvió suavemente la mía, su mano era cálida; no como la mía fría, sin vida. El contraste de temperaturas entre nuestras manos era algo imposible de describir. La emoción saltaba de mi pecho; quería soltar su mano, pero al mismo tiempo asegurar el agarre.

Quería correr de él, pero al mismo tiempo jalarlo para que corriera conmigo. Sentir el viento contra mi rostro, y sentir su mano y la seguridad que está me daba, para siempre.

 _Siempre._

Cuanto me hubiera gustado que "lo nuestro" durara para siempre.

Trate de zafarme de su agarre lentamente, tratando de que no se diera cuenta de aquello. No quería que creyera que quería huir de él. Y entonces él me dijo aquellas palabras que jamás se borrarían de mi cabeza.

 _-¿Tienes miedo?_

Lo miré a los ojos, me debatía en decirle la verdad o no. Tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo de que yo fuera la única que sentía todo eso por él, a pesar de que ese miedo era ciertamente estúpido. Cuántas veces me había demostrado que no era así, y yo seguía dudando.

 _"Dime que me amas, y si no es así. Miente. Miénteme."_

No espero una respuesta mía, lo cual realmente agradecía, sólo apretó más mi mano y seguimos caminando hacia aquel lugar desconocido al cual me llevaba.

Al contrario de lo que la mayoría pudo haber pensado, y debo agregar que yo también había pensado, no me llevo a un lugar en el que se presentaban orquestas sinfónicas. No, Hiccup no es predecible de esa manera.

Nos sentamos bajo el manto negro que era el cielo en ese momento, debajo de aquellas estrellas que me sonreían en aquel momento.

 _-Somos material de estrellas._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Sabías que todos y cada uno de los átomos de los que estamos formados vienen de las estrellas? Estamos hechos del mismo material del que están formadas las estrellas._

Decía todo eso con la vista en el cielo, con la mirada llena de un brillo de curiosidad tan encantador que me dieron ganas de sumergirme en sus ojos, para intentar contagiarme y rodearme de ese brillo.

Él era una estrella. Mi estrella. Y haría lo posible para cuidarlo, para amarlo con la intensidad que se merecía.

Pero ¿Cómo te acercas a una estrella, sin quemarte?

Tal vez lo mejor de Hiccup, es que no me importaba si me lastimaba por amarlo. No me importaba por completo.

Quería que me amara y si no lo hacía, no me importaba que me mintiera para no lastimarme. No me importaba en absoluto.

 **...**

 **So, hey! Dije viernes? Ops estoy mal con las fechas, soy un desastre xD Ok nuevo cap! espero que les haya gustado, ya saben un nuevo cap la siguiente semana si es que no me atraso; de todos modos ya termino clases yay! :)**

 **FanaticaLoca gracias por los reviews, te debo la vida. Y a todos nos trauma esos finales, pero al ser un poco masoquistas los amamos a quien podemos engañar xD**

 **Bueno me despido.**

 _OnceLer23 Fuera._


	6. Midnight

**Capítulo 5. Midnight.**

 _HhHhHhHhHh_

El viento golpea con violencia mi cara. Al menos eso es lo que me recuerda que estoy vivo en este momento. En este lugar, justo en este momento de mi vida.

Han pasado seis meses desde que Astrid me dejó. Seis meses de estar en medio de esta tormenta que parece no acabar. Seis meses de estar luchando conmigo mismo. Seis meses de extrañarla.

Muchos de mis amigos intentaron hacer que deje ir a Astrid. No es de extrañarse que dejaran de intentarlo con el tiempo. Siempre con esas palabras. _No es que no puedas dejarla ir, no quieres._ No quiero. Eso es cierto, no quiero dejarla ir.

El frío me envuelve y tiemblo. No es como que quiera sentir calor en este momento, me equivoco, si quiero sentirlo, pero el frío también me hace sentir vivo. El frío es la ausencia de calor y lo que es mi vida ahora es gracias a una ausencia peligrosa de Astrid.

Puedo sonar catastrófico, lo sé. Y sé que puedo salir de todo esto sólo con desearlo, pero ¡Demonios! No quiero hacerlo, quiero tener a Astrid conmigo, quiero que sea ella la que me saqué del agujero en el que me metió.

Un trueno, un rayo. Veo hacia el frente justo en el instante en el que el rayo cae sobre la tierra. La luz que desprende me ciega por un momento, pero es asombrosa. En cualquier otro momento eso me hubiera encantado, ahora solo me hace sentir pequeño. Pequeño y solo.

La lluvia cae. La escucho a la distancia. Escucho como las gotas caen con ferocidad y golpean el asfalto, y se acercan a mí. Acérquense a mí.

Aún sigo conduciendo mi moto a través de la lluvia, aún con el riesgo de sufrir un accidente. No sé adónde voy, nunca lo he sabido, y llegar a algún lugar que pudiera brindarme protección por al menos algunos minutos no me vendría nada mal.

Una luz al final del túnel. Una luz que indique que ese es el lugar en el que podré sentirme seguro, en el que pueda encontrar un hogar. Porque un hogar sólo es un cuarto, lleno de mis más reconfortantes y seguros sonidos.

Sigo sin dirección y no sé qué tan lejos estoy de la ciudad en la que se encuentra mi hogar, aunque después de que ella se fue, ese lugar se sintió menos mío y ya no era mi hogar. Casi ya no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí y cuando lo hacía era para dormir una noche y luego volver a irme.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi reloj en mi muñeca. Medianoche. Medianoche en mi vida. Muy lejos de ver el amanecer de nuevo.

La lluvia sigue cayendo con fuerza sobre mi piel y mis lentes ya no me dejan ver. Las sombras se extienden frente a mí. Con mis lentes o sin ellos seguiría viendo borroso, seguiría sin distinguir la carretera frente a mí.

Decido parar, estoy seguro que si continúo me encontraré con algún auto y eso sería un suicidio seguro. Esto es un suicidio. ¿Cómo es posible que todo me haya llevado hasta este momento? Pensar en morir, pensar que tal vez esa sea la solución.

De alguna manera llegué a una especie de playa, no recuerdo tener conocimiento de playas cerca de la ciudad. Debo de estar demasiado lejos. Encuentro una cabaña y pongo mi moto bajo ella, me siento a los pies de ella.

Miro hacia el mar, luce furioso, ha de ser gracias a la tormenta que aún no ha amainado. Me saco los lentes y los veo detenidamente. Una metáfora. En este momento de mi vida es como si viera sin lentes. Oscuro, sin definición. Ojalá que, como pasa cuando me pongo los lentes, todo vuelva a la claridad que antes solía tener.

La lluvia para y no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, probablemente falta mucho para que amanezca.

-¿Hiccup?

O tal vez no.

(+++)

-¡No puedo seguir con esto! ¿Me entiendes? ¿Estás escuchando lo que digo?

Gritos, estaba escuchando gritos, algo no muy común en aquel departamento. Algo que no era común escuchar salir de la boca de la rubia.

-¡No puedo solo seguir fingiendo que estoy feliz con esto! ¡Lo detesto!

Se oía rota, como si hubiera llegado hasta el límite de sí misma. Al límite de su propia esperanza.

Quería entrar a aquel lugar y simplemente sacarla de ahí, hacerla olvidar de todas aquellas cosas que la atormentaban. De aquellos monstruos que la perseguían y que le seguirían persiguiendo hasta dejarla sin una gota de vida, sin una gota de luz.

Quería que ella se dejase envolver por sus brazos, quería que ella creyera que podría salvarla, al menos por un instante, de sus enemigos. Pero a veces es difícil fantasear.

Es fácil, demasiado fácil, decir que podrías recibir una bala por una persona muy cercana. Una bala por cada una de las personas que quieres, pero a veces eso no es para nada cierto y eso es lo que pensaba Astrid. Creía que nunca nadie recibiría una bala por ella, aseguraba que tampoco ella lo haría por sí misma.

Es tan difícil proteger a alguien de todos y mucho más cuando ellos mismos conspiran contra su propia existencia.

-Solo no puedo.

Un golpe o más bien un portazo. Se abrió la puerta principal del edificio y la vio. A pesar del semblante de tristeza que Astrid sostenía, Hiccup seguía pensando que se veía hermosa.

Astrid corrió directo a los brazos de Hiccup y se aferró a él como pudo. Se dejó caer, sabiendo o al menos teniendo la esperanza de que por fin había encontrado a alguien que la sostuviera.

Hiccup se encontraba en shock, no sabía realmente como manejar la situación. No sabía si lo que fuera a hacer funcionaría para mejorar el estado de ánimo de Astrid. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, acariciando levemente su cabello, mientras Astrid sollozaba en su hombro.

Decidió que tal vez lo mejor era llevarla hasta su departamento y luego salir a pasear o ver una película con un poco de chocolate caliente, todo para que la rubia por fin se calmara y dejara atrás todos esos pensamientos que atentaban contra su felicidad. Y si fuera posible él trataría de ser su felicidad.

Esa era la primera vez que Astrid entraba al apartamento de Hiccup. Esa era la primera vez que podía sentir un lugar como su hogar, un lugar donde simplemente se sentía bienvenida.

Era la primera vez que alguien veía a través de las murallas que había construido alrededor de ella misma. La primera vez que dejaba entrar a alguien, a meterse por entre las rendijas.

Y Hiccup, oh Dioses Hiccup, por fin sintió en su apartamento aquello que con tantos adornos no había logrado conseguir. Astrid había entrado como una desconocida a su apartamento, a su vida. Pero todo se sentía tan bien, tan adecuado, tan hogareño _._

 _Hogar._

Como una simple palabra puede cambiar tantas cosas. Como una simple persona puede cambiar tanto en el mundo de otra persona. Cambiar el mundo en maneras que uno no esperaría.

No hablaron de lo que había pasado, Hiccup pensó que no forzaría a la rubia de hablar de algo que probablemente no quería hablar. Por qué después de todo en ese pequeño mundo no había lugar para hablar de miedos y temor, era un lugar en el cuál sentirse confortable y llenarse un poco de esperanza. De amor.

Pasaron las horas hablando de todo y nada. Ambos se sorprendían de cómo las conversaciones entre ellos siempre fluían con tanta facilidad, considerando que ambos creían que no sabían nada sobre "socializar". Todo fluía con familiaridad, las palabras, las risas, las miradas, _los toques._

Estaban juntos apoyados uno en el otro, lo cual era algo que sucedía con mucha regularidad. Era como si tuvieran un centro de gravedad que siempre atraía el uno hacia el otro. Veían una película, con un plato de palomitas de microondas y una manta sobre sus regazos.

Astrid, a diferencia de Hiccup, no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la película; estaba ciertamente más concentrada en las expresiones del castaño, que era como un libro abierto en cuanto se refería a emociones. Si se emocionaba o entristecía, era fácil de adivinarlo, y eso era algo que Astrid definitivamente disfrutaba.

La película acabó y Astrid seguía mirando fijamente a Hiccup, obviamente no en una forma muy espeluznante, solo lo veía y ya. El castaño volvió su mirada y no se asusto por la mirada fija de Astrid, solo le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

La rubia se acercó y tomó por la nuca a Hiccup, el dejó llevarse por los movimientos de Astrid, no queriendo ofrecer resistencia alguna a ellos.

Astrid cerró sus ojos lentamente a centímetros de los labios de Hiccup, y justo antes de unirlos definitivamente, susurró un leve _gracias_ sobre sus labios. Y fue Hiccup quien finalmente salvó aquellos escasos centímetros y unió los suyos con los de Astrid.

El beso fue lento y suave. Un beso de reconocimiento, casi como para comprobar si todo lo que estaba sucediendo era real; casi como para saborear cada centímetro que cada uno había esperado por tocar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Eso fue suficiente para llenarlos con esperanza. Cada centímetro de sus cuerpos se llenaba de la luz que había creado, aquella luz que creían que se había apagado, y que probablemente ya nunca lo haría.

Aún después de todas las tormentas que pudieran golpearlos, aún después de haber sangrado lo suficiente, para considerarlos muertos; la luz estaría allí.

Por que dejaron una luz encendida. Una luz encendida en la oscuridad antes del amanecer.

...

 **Hey! Me extrañaron? No? Bueno, no importa que aquí traigo un nuevo cap, para que se les pase la tristeza de que HTTYD3 se va a atrasar un poco más, yay. Yo no puedo dejar de llorar desde que me entere. Pero estoy divagando.**

 _FanaticaLoca: A quién no se le escapa esos detalles? tbh yo creí que seguía siendo 2016 esta mañana. Si! pierde el tiempo con fics en la escuela, ok no deberia influenciarte de esa manera. Olvidad lo que dije! Puedo dedicarte este capi? Bueno si no, no importa, ya te lo dedique :)_

 **No me maten por tardar tanto! En serio lo siento. Besos!**

 _OnceLer23, fuera._


	7. Another's Arms

**Capítulo 6. Another's Arms.**

(+++)

Y entonces toda fantasía se acabó.

Al principio tal vez, parecía que uno no podía vivir sin el otro. Al principio. Lamentablemente, todo al principio es mejor que el final y los principios siempre tienen un final.

Por alguna razón, Astrid no había dejado sus miedos atrás y Hiccup se daba cuenta de eso. Había tratado de luchar contra los miedos de Astrid, pero estos eran más grandes que él y eso solo porque Astrid los dejaba crecer.

Y Hiccup solo quería que quitar toda aquella violencia en su corazón, mostrar que su belleza no era solo una máscara y exorcizar los demonios de su pasado.

Pero Astrid no lo quería así.

Era de noche, tarde en la noche, veían una serie de televisión. Como siempre acurrucados uno en el otro y disfrutando del silencio establecido entre ellos. Pero entonces _eso_ sucedió. _Eso._

Astrid se desmoronó. No era la primera vez y pese a los esfuerzos de Hiccup, tampoco era la última.

Empezó a llorar, Hiccup empezó a preguntarle qué es lo que tenía y Astrid solo tenía evasivas para él. No quería que siquiera la tocase o se le acercarse. Se alejaba de todos los modos en los que pudiera alejarse.

Hiccup empezaba a dudar del amor que tenía hacia ella. Ella estaba comportándose de una manera irracional, de una manera que podría destruir la paciencia de la persona más paciente de este mundo. De una manera en la que destruía toda la paciencia y el amor que Hiccup tenía hacia Astrid.

Pero no, siempre Hiccup creía que sin él Astrid podría terminar de caer, podría simplemente hacer una locura. Sin él. _Sin él._ ¿Cómo es que Astrid se había vuelto dependiente de él?

No solo era eso, es más, no era eso. Hiccup era el que se había vuelto dependiente de ella, no pudiendo imaginar un mundo sin ella, de alguna manera obligándola a aferrarse a él, de la manera que él estaba aferrado a la rubia.

O al menos así lo veía él.

Astrid se encontraba asustada. Los miedos por más que quieras, no puedes ocultarlos en un baúl y luego lanzarlos al rincón más oscuro de un sótano. Los miedo vuelven y por lo general con más fuerza.

Tenía miedo de perder a Hiccup. Pensaba en perderlo, cuando evidentemente no lo iba hacer. ¿Tonto? Definitivamente, pero Astrid ya había pasado por esto en muchas ocasiones. Tal vez si se descuidaba lo perdería, tal vez podría evitar que se fuera; no quería que se cansara de ella o que deliberadamente decidiera irse.

No podía evitarlo. Tantas veces había tratado de solo evitar o pasar de largo sobre esos miedos. No recordarlos. Tantas veces había tratado de dejarse llevar por el calor que Hiccup emanaba. No podía, por alguna razón todas esas cosas volvían y volvían a rondar por su cabeza, sin que ella pudiera tratar de evitarlo.

 _No quería._ Eso era lo que la mayoría le decía. Cómo pudieran saberlo ellos sin haber sentido toda la batalla interna que tenía dentro de su cabeza.

Y a veces quería dejarse caer y no levantarse. A veces parecía que Hiccup no le importaba en lo absoluto y tan solo quería dejarlo de lado. Lo amaba, nunca habían dudado de eso; pero es que Hiccup le brindaba tanto amor y apoyo, y ella solo quería dejarse caer. Se sentía tan culpable, él le daba todo y ella…

Esa noche ambos sabían que algo se había roto definitivamente y ninguno parecía quererlo enmendar.

Un portazo y Astrid salió corriendo del apartamento. Hiccup se quedó enfrente a la puerta, dudando en seguirla o no.

Tantas cosas habrían cambiado si no la hubiera seguido como si la hubiera seguido.

La última vez que Astrid salió así de un lugar había llegado a la protección de los brazos de Hiccup. Tal vez esta no sería la excepción, tal vez iría a buscar protección a los brazos de otra persona.

Otros brazos que la consolaran.

Hiccup sintió como el dolor lo rasgaba interiormente.

 _AaAaAaAaAa_

Era tarde por la noche y el calor subía por mi cuerpo.

Unos brazos rodeándome, unos labios que se sentían extraños sobre mi piel y solo puedo lograr pensar, que solía ser Hiccup quién estaba aquí.

Entonces la culpa me golpea estoy en los brazos de alguien más. Ha pasado tan poco tiempo y ya me he lanzado a los brazos de otra persona.

El dolor me rasgaba interiormente.

Era tarde por la noche y veía una serie de televisión.

Nada me absuelve de haber hecho una cosa como esa. Levanté el teléfono y disqué un número extraño. Todo se movía en cámara lenta. Era como estar viéndome a mi misma desde un lado de la habitación haciendo todas esas cosas.

Aún después de compartir un beso con aquel extraño sin rostro, seguía sin recordar nada. Seguía sin volver a mí misma.

Deseaba a alguien que me comprendiera y ese era Hiccup.

Deseaba a alguien que quisiera encontrarme, aún cuando me perdía voluntariamente. Y ahí estaba Hiccup.

Una mano se metió por mi camiseta y yo lo sentía como una tortura. Yo había llamado a esta persona para sentirme bien, no para que todo doliera.

Errores y errores. Se supone que debería aprender de ellos, no volver a ellos como si fueran lo único que tuviera. Aunque tal vez son lo único de lo que estoy hecha.

Estoy a punto de incendiar todo lo que veo y solo me encuentro asustada. Asustada de que Hiccup se olvide de mí.

Lo quería de tal manera, que él me había hecho reconsiderar las cosas en las que yo alguna vez creía. Y ¡Demonios! Solo puedo y quiero caminar de vuelta hacia él.

Había destruido algo tan hermoso, enfrentado todos los problemas por medio de mentiras.

Solo quería que Hiccup me escuchara; escuchara que tan arrepentida me encontraba. Quería que las palabras susurradas se transportaran hasta él, volvería a él.

Pero las palabras no iban a ser transportadas. Él no me sentiría porque la luz en su corazón se había apagado. Memorias rotas. Le había pedido que si me amara me dejara ir. Lo había obligado.

Sentí euforia correr por mis venas, ira contra mí misma.

El cuerpo que se encontraba encima de mí, estaba tirado en el suelo preguntando qué pasaba. Me vestí apresuradamente, sin dar una explicación. Ni yo misma sabía adónde iba.

Era de noche y la tormenta acrecentaba. Lejos, muy lejos; debía irme muy lejos y dejar mi corazón enterrado.

Corrí. Correr era lo único que solía calmarme de tal manera que no volvía pensar en todo lo que me atormentaba.

Pero esta vez no me calmaba en lo más mínimo.

Las gotas pesadas de lluvia caían sobre mis hombros, pero no me importaba, de hecho era refrescante. Sin darme cuenta también caían lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, pero la lluvia se encargaba de llevárselas.

Mis pies chapoteaban sobre el asfalto, siendo este el único sonido que podía ser capaz de distinguir. Me sentía cansada, pero no estaba dispuesta a parar; mis pulmones suplicaban por un poco de oxígeno y mis piernas dolían por el esfuerzo.

Deje atrás la ciudad. La oscuridad me rodeó, pero aún seguía corriendo. El frio que debería estar sintiendo se desvaneció, siendo que ya no sentía nada. El dolor había desaparecido y así el oxígeno que necesitaba.

No pasaba nada.

La oscuridad enfrente mío.

Ya ni siquiera sentía que fuera algo.

Algo que palpitara o existiera.

Polvo de estrellas.

Una estrella apagada.

Una partícula que ha perdido su origen.

Luz.

Y entonces solía ser él. Solía ser él quién me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Y era él.

Cuando solía olvidarme del mundo por completo.

...

 **Oops. Nuevo cap! No odien a Astrid por favor, lo que hace es por razones difíciles de entender, pero razones fuertes.**

 **Y las preguntas pueden decírmelas, se que es un poco confuso, y voy a tratar de responderlas sin dar spoilers. Y la va historia ya va a terminar por cierto, faltan tres capítulos y un epílogo. Y ahora que tengo tiempo, voy a actualizar más seguido, yay!**

 _dlydragon: Por los dioses juro que es una buena razón, al menos desde mi punto de vista. Y espero que entiendas un poco en los siguientes capítulos, si no, puedes lanzarme cualquier pregunta salvaje que se te ocurra!_

 _FanaticaLoca:Si, presta más atención a la escuela, aunque te doy permiso para distraerte de vez en cuando xD TIENES TRES MESES DE VACACIONES?! Permiteme mientras me voy a un rincón a llorar. A mi también se me olvida escribir, es como de esto es un lápiz? y se come o que? xD Una biblia de reviews eso si estaría bueno._

 **Oks las dejo con el nuevo capítulo, sean libres de dejar sus opiniones y preguntas!**

 **Nos vemos dentro de un mes, okno.**

 **Abrazos de dragón!**

 _OnceLer23, fuera :)_


	8. Oceans

**Capítulo 7. Oceans.**

 _HhHhHhHhHh._

Levanté mi mirada y allí estaba. A pesar de la horrible tormenta, vi como un delgado rayo de luz la alumbraba de frente. No sabía cómo o porqué, pero ella había llegado aquí, cuando más la necesitaba; Astrid había sido la que había provocado esto, y era la única que podía arreglarlo.

Mi mente decía, me ordenaba, mejor dicho, que la odie. No podía, probablemente tampoco quería. No podía odiar a alguien a quien amaba tanto como la amaba a ella.

Estaba listo para caer, y en el último minuto ella llega y me sostiene. Podría pedirle que me soltara, que me deje caer de una vez y para siempre. Podría pedirle piedad, podría suplicar un poco de misericordia.

 _No puedo._

Me sigue sorprendiendo lo fácil que puedo caer por ese par de ojos celestes, que si me pidieran que muera, lo haría sin ninguna vacilación.

Detesto que tanga el control sobre mí de esta manera. Detesto sentirme tan débil ante ella.

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, pero ella bajo su mirada, arrepentida. Lucía vulnerable y triste. Esa tristeza que me dolía tanto ver en ella. Me daban ganas de rodearla con mis brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, que realmente no me importaba el daño que me había ocasionado, aún la amaba, como si nunca hubiera arrasado mi vida sin ninguna gota de compasión, y la había destruido. Irónico ¿no?

Se sentó a mi lado. Pero no habló. Había un espacio abismal entre nosotros, y no literalmente. Ambos vimos como el sol se elevaba en el cielo, alumbrando levemente a través de las nubes de tormenta. Las gotas de lluvia aún caían suavemente sobre la arena. La atmósfera que nos rodeaba era hermosa y me dejaba sin aliento, y eso incluía a Astrid.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper el silencio pronto; a pesar del enorme peso que parecía, cargábamos sobre nuestros hombros, se sentía bien estar ahí.

Juntos pero separados.

Un momento de paz. Tregua, antes de continuar con la guerra.

Era surreal, estar ahí. Era estar sumergido en un sueño que no creí estar preparado para dejar

El viento sopló en mi cara, dándome un recordatorio de que esto era real, que después de meses tal vez tenía la oportunidad de recuperar a Astrid.

Aún después de todo la amaba.

Sentí como su mano se deslizaba lentamente sobre la mía y como siempre estaba anormalmente fría, aunque no debería ser anormalmente ya que en serio estaba haciendo frío.

Astrid aún miraba hacia el frente. La observé con cuidado y recordé como fue la primera vez que la encontré.

Sola, empapada y temblando. Sus mechones rubios se pegaban en su frente y en sus hombros. Sus ojos celestes distraídos, mirando en un solo punto. Su mente probablemente a kilómetros de mí.

-Nos he extrañando.

Cerró los ojos y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. El arrepentimiento corrió por mi cuerpo.

-Y-yo también lo he hecho. –Susurró, aunque parecía que no iba dirigido a mí.

Volteé mi mano y tomé su mano entre la mía. Entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Tenía miedo Hiccup. Lo lamento, en serio lo hago.

-No tienes porque disculparte.

-Tengo que, lo sabes. Fue mi culpa. Te lastimé.

El dolor en el pecho volvió. Era cierto, me había lastimado, pero no podía odiarla. Realmente era estúpida la necesidad que tenía de ella, mi sed de ella, parecía nunca querer menguar.

Quería que me sostuviera entre sus brazos y que me besara solo como ella sabía. Quería que me dijera que se quedaría para siempre.

Para siempre era un tiempo largo, pero no me importaba pasarlo a su lado.

-No importa ahora.

Había un nudo en su garganta, y eso solo podía significar algo; iba a llorar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había llorado en mucho tiempo, aunque no debería hacerlo, no debería mostrarme así frente a Astrid.

Ya era tarde.

Mis lágrimas cálidas caía sobre la mano que tenía libre, el dolor de mi corazón era tangible en este momento. No podía sacármelo de encima, el dolor. Salí corriendo, probablemente ese era el camino para dejar de sentir, Para dejar todo el dolor atrás.

Oía como mis pasos chapoteaban en el agua. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza en mi pecho, al igual que mi cabeza empezaba a doler.

En algún momento mi mente se abrumó con mis pensamientos y dejé de controlar mis pies.

Tropecé y caí.

Me arrodillé y golpeé con fuerza el suelo y grité. Grité por ayuda, grité por desesperación, grité por piedad, grité por miedo.

Grité por Astrid.

Sus brazos me rodearon, y volví a caer en ella. Estaba cayendo, y volvió a sostenerme, volvió a encontrarme cuando estaba perdido.

Depositó un suave beso en mi frente. Una pequeña luz de esperanza se asomó en mi interior. Aún me amaba.

Y creía que tal vez a pesar de que ella hubiese pensado en lo que ha pasado, en algún momento a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos todo volvería a arruinarse.

Pero no era el momento, tal vez si después de todo, todo se caería. No podría salvarnos, porque estaba construyendo algo que de antemano sabía que se caería. Estaba construyendo nuestro amor en terreno resbaloso.

¿Entonces?

Encuéntrame cuando estés lista.

Encuéntrame en la lluvia.

(+++)

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y le dio la impresión de estar ahogándose. Nada tenía sentido y no es como si lo hubiera tenido antes, porque de hecho la situación entera jamás había tenido sentido alguno.

Solo que ahora el sentimiento de vacio aumentaba a cada paso que daba. Él realmente no creía que iba a necesitarla de ese modo, nunca.

Todo empezó como las buenas historias empiezan, o mejor como las historias más trágicas comienzan. Las historias más trágicas de amor.

Un encuentro casual,

Tres casualidades seguidas, que solo podían ser obra de un escritor que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Nada mejor que tomar la vida de dos personas y ponerse a jugar con ellas. Hacerlas conocerse, hacerlas amarse y luego hacerlas destruirse entre sí, como si de eso se basara el amor.

Una maldita tragedia.

Una tragedia que Hiccup trataría de poner a prueba hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Lo suyo con Astrid no terminaría ahí. No dejaría que termine ahí. No iba a dejar que ella se destruyese a sí misma, y en el proceso que lo destruya a él. No era justo, no lo era para ninguno de los dos.

Él aún no estaba listo para eso, no estaba listo para el dolor.

La lluvia empezó a caer a raudales, espantando a todo ser viviente a su paso, menos al castaño. Hiccup pasaba como alma en pena por las calles, y veía como de cierta manera la lluvia se llevaba lo último que le quedaba de fortaleza.

Y entonces la vio, caminaba hacia él, pero no parecía darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Estaba empapada y le recordó a la primera vez que la vio. La primera vez en la que no se dio cuenta que tenía un extraño vestigio de tristeza en su mirada.

E imperceptiblemente, él corrió hacia Astrid y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos, y lo sostuvo con fuerza, como si temiera que Hiccup se fuera a desvanecer en sus brazos.

-No entiendo cómo quieres seguir buscándome, cómo sigues pensando que valgo la pena. Pero me gusta no saberlo, porque aún así lo sigues haciendo.

-Lo único que tienes que saber Astrid, es que te amo.

-Que horrible. –Sonrió. –Eso sonó más cursi de lo que parece.

-¿Así que no te gusta, eh? Pues te amo, te amo, te amo, te…-

-Para. –Exclamó Astrid. –Quedo claro.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ellos. El calor ya empezaba a circular entre sus cuerpos, y por un momento ambos olvidaron la razón por la que estaban ahí. Olvidaron las tormentas que ellos podían provocar.

Astrid levantó su cabeza del hombro de Hiccup y lo miró a los ojos.

-Por cierto, yo también te amo.

Hiccup sonrió automáticamente, estaba seguro que no sonreía así en años.

Y por un breve momento creyó que todo podría salir bien.

Sintió que la llamada había llegado.

La miró y unió sus labios por un breve momento. Estaba clamándola, estaba diciéndole que estaba cayendo por ella.

Porque ahora estaba listo.

Listo para todo.

Listo para el dolor.

Encuéntrame entonces. Bajo la lluvia.

...

 **Un poco de drama para el corazón (? Bueno, bueno aquí loes traigo nuevo cap (Vaya que me estoy poniendo responsable)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Ya saben, sientanse libres de preguntar cualquier duda!**

 **Besos!**

 _OnceLer23, fuera._


	9. A Sky Full of Stars

**Capítulo 8. A Sky Full of Stars.**

 **(+++)**

Y era una de las consecuencias. Una de las más importantes, por mucho.

Cuando dejas que otra persona se apoye sobre ti, deje que su existencia repose sobre tus hombros, no sabes que hacer. No cuando esa persona está en pedazos y estos están acomodados sobre ti. Luchas para que estos no caigan y se rompan en más pedazos de lo que ya actualmente tienes.

Y es difícil recoger los pedazos que tú has roto.

Para Hiccup siempre había sido difícil. Pero de hecho siempre conservaba la esperanza de que en un momento u otro podría lograr que Astrid volviera ver el lado bueno de todas las cosas. Creía que el amor era una de esas cosas que podrían ayudarlo.

Pero el amor es destrucción del mismo modo en el que la tristeza es poesía.

Astrid encontraba ciertamente irritante que Hiccup se preocupara por ella. Y siempre por las misma razones. _Soy un ser humano productivo, Hiccup. No soy de cristal._

Y tal vez lo era, tal vez era de ese tipo de cristales duros, pero que al fin y al cabo terminan rompiéndose. Porque todo con la adecuada presión se rompe, y Hiccup no quería poner a prueba esa teoría.

Pero es que es difícil no preocuparse; es difícil no decirle a alguien que se olvide de todo lo malo, que puede recostarse mientras llevas el peso de su vida y tu vida a cuestas.

Y es tan difícil no quedar en ruinas por decirlo.

Hiccup encontraba difícil no tratar de arreglar todos los problemas de Astrid por ella, sabiendo que ella necesita hacerlo por su cuenta. Y es que hay un límite.

Y Hiccup se encontraba tan perdido ahora. Y probablemente haya creído que podía arreglarlo, pero se había concentrado tanto en la solución, que ahora esta se había convertido en el problema.

Creyó ser capaz de soportar cualquier cosa que el mundo le mandara.

Pero es que a veces así son las personas, cuando les entra una especie de valor, de fortaleza, que es estúpida. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede contra todo.

Las personas son frágiles.

Y las personas tienen derecho a sentirse como se les de la regalada gana, pero no tienen derecho a arruinar su vida por esas emociones.

Y esa es una de las cosas que Hiccup aprende a la fuerza.

Sentir mucha empatía por Astrid es malo. No le deja ver que ella también tiene la mitad de la culpa.

Sentir mucha tristeza por toda esta situación es malo. No le deja avanzar, ni ver la luz que se encuentra en frente suyo.

Y amar tanto a Astrid es malo.

Porque le hace creer que ella tiene el derecho de destrozarlo cuando lo considere necesario. Y después no es como que le importe en lo más mínimo.

Es una de las últimas cosas que aprende, pero es algo que no quiere que se quede en su cabeza. Porque no quiere dejar de amar a Astrid y por Dios Santo, no quiere pensar que todo lo que ha hecho, todo los sentimientos que ha tenido, todos los pensamientos que han pasado por su cabeza, son totalmente equivocados.

Porque no quiere equivocarse con ella.

No quiere equivocarse con la persona que él cree que le ha salvado.

Y esa era una de las consecuencias a las que Hiccup decide no hacer caso.

Hiccup tiene insomnio. Otra vez por los continuos pensamientos que le atormentan cada noche. Y es probable que estos no vayan a cesar en cuanto esté consciente y decida tratar de dejarlos.

 _No es así de fácil._

Una de las primeras decisiones precipitadas que hace Hiccup aquella noche, es la de ir a casa de Astrid. Esta cerca y probablemente ella también tenga insomnio, aunque no por las mismas razones por las que Hiccup sufre de insomnio.

Y en cuanto se da cuenta ya está frente la puerta del departamento de Astrid, esperando a que ella abra.

En cuanto lo hace, Hiccup toma su segunda decisión precipitada.

Toma la mano de Astrid, y técnicamente la arrastra con él hasta la calle en la que viven.

Y otra vez, cuando se da cuenta ya está conduciendo su motocicleta, con Astrid fuertemente sujetada de su espalda.

No tiene idea de adonde se dirigen, porque la entera situación es demasiado precipitada. Y tal vez quiere alejarse de todo, pero como siempre lo único que quiere llevarse consigo es Astrid. Ella es la única con la que él quisiera escapar, de todo y de todos.

Porque en cierto punto todo se vuelve confuso, y no sabes hacia dónde estás yendo, y es probable que las personas con las que te relacionas continuamente tampoco lo sepan. Y es horrible estar en un estado completo de inconsciencia, en lo que no puedes definir que es real o no. Y probablemente Hiccup no quiera saber qué es lo que es real, porque ese estado de inconsciencia en el que se encontraba era demasiado maravilloso, solo por el simple hecho de que tenía a Astrid consigo.

Pero.

(Hiccup frunce el ceño ante el pero.)

Al parecer todo lo que no es real ya no es suficiente para la situación completa.

El viento golpea su cara, y de cierta manera lo hace sentir vivo. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que probablemente lo que quería era eso. Sentir que todo era real, y que estaba vivo. Sentir que Astrid no iba a irse, porque _esto_ era real.

Y las personas no desaparecen cuando se acaban las ilusiones.

Se encuentran en frente de un edificio abandonado y a Hiccup le sorprende que Astrid no le pregunte donde están, o porque están precisamente en ese lugar, en ese momento. Lo cual de cierta manera alegra a Hiccup, porque no encuentra las razones para explicar semejantes preguntas.

También le alegra, que por primera vez nadie le cuestione el porqué de sus acciones; lo cual le hace pensar que de hecho es muy afortunado de tener a Astrid.

Astrid toma la iniciativa y empieza a subir por las gradas, Hiccup muy cerca de ella por detrás.

Entonces Astrid se detiene y sin siquiera ver a los ojos del castaño, toma su mano.

El calor atraviesa cada una de las células de Hiccup, y agradece internamente a su cerebro por sus acciones precipitadas.

Continúan subiendo, pero de un momento a otro Astrid se detiene súbitamente. Y es la mirada de Astrid lo que hace que el castaño reaccione.

Y ahí, frente a sus ojos, esta la explicación por la que Hiccup había estado buscando. La explicación de todas aquellas decisiones precipitadas.

Las estrellas de la ciudad y las del cielo, se extienden frente a sus ojos.

Y el viento choca contra su cara, produciendo a Hiccup una reacción instantánea. Algo como un renacimiento.

Se sientan en el borde del edificio, justo en el techo. Sus manos entrelazadas, con un silencio instalado entre ellos.

Y probablemente nada estaba dicho, pero los sentimientos estaban revelados, pero no había nada acerca de cómo mantenerlos vivos. De cómo no dejar que estos los consumieran hasta dejarlos sin vida.

-¿Si me quedo aquí para siempre? ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

-Hasta que estemos viejos, hasta que olvidemos porque somos quiénes somos y porque nos quedamos.

Astrid seguía con la vista en el cielo, pero una sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios.

-Mientras nos olvidemos por completo del mundo.

-Te amo.

Y las palabras habían salido de su boca, aún cuando no sabía como esas tres simples palabras podían decir tanto.

-Y yo a ti Hiccup.

Y Astrid se unió con las estrellas, las del cielo y las de la ciudad.

Una vista celestial.

Una estrella que brillaba más cuando la oscuridad amenazaba con apagarlo todo.

Y ella no era solo una estrella, ella era el cielo lleno de ellas. Completo e infinito, frio pero reconfortante.

Y morir en sus brazos le parecía, en ese momento, la manera más celestial de morir.

Porque en ese momento le había dado lo que restaba de él.

Le había dado su corazón.

 _AaAaAaAaAa_

En ese momento finalmente comprendí que es lo que tiempo significaba, y comprendí porque era tan valioso tenerlo.

Y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba equivocada, pero al mismo tiempo tenía toda la razón del mundo. Todo hasta ese momento habían sido decisiones precipitadas, una tras otra, una clase de locura, que no me dejaba ver todo claramente.

Y tendría que esperar hasta que me diera cuenta que era lo que quería, que era lo que realmente necesitaba.

Aunque para ser honesta conmigo misma, Hiccup jamás dejaría la lista de las cosas que más necesitaba en este mundo; y todo lo que fuera hacer en desde ese momento en adelante sería por él. No era sano, eso lo sabía. Había tratado de huir de ese nivel de codependencia desde hace mucho, pero con Hiccup realmente no me importaba.

Podría estar con él, claro, siempre y cuando decidiera cambiar la forma en la que veía las cosas. No podía dejar que mis problemas me hundieran, y que como un efecto domino, hundieran a la persona que más amaba también.

Caminaba sola por calles oscuras, otra vez. Y de reojo le di una vista al cielo, y un par de constelaciones me sonrieron.

Y quizá, solo quizá, podría arreglar este enorme embrollo en el que me había metido. Por su cuenta, como siempre lo he querido. Tal vez solo necesitaba una buena razón para hacerlo, alguien que me inspirara a hacerlo.

Había escuchado una vez que las almas gemelas son aquellas que siempre van a estar a tu lado, que van a hacerte una mejor persona; aunque ellas no son las que te hacen mejor persona, tú te conviertes en una mejor persona, porque ellas te inspiran a hacerlo.

Y quizá yo creía que Hiccup era mi alma gemela. Hace tiempo me había rendido en buscar a esa "persona ideal", creía que era un cuento barato. Pero en cuanto vi a Hiccup atravesar la puerta de esa cafetería, supe casi instantáneamente que era él con que quería pasar mi vida entera.

Supe que si él me quería a su lado, estaría ahí para él. Le daría mi corazón sin vacilación alguna; porque vi en el esa luz que dejaba. Esa luz que iluminaba el camino, y aunque él no se diera cuenta de esa luz que desprendía, yo le ayudaría a descubrirla.

Y si se había apagado por mi culpa, le ayudaría a encenderla. Para que fuera la luz que nos guiara otra vez a casa.

Y en un cielo lleno de estrellas.

En ese cielo sobre mi cabeza.

Lo vería.

Y estaría lista para él.

Estaría lista para verlo en aquel cielo lleno de estrellas.

Con esa vista celestial.

...

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...hola! Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí está el penúltimo capítulo! Ah estoy emocionada!**

 _FanaticaLoca; **Si tiene sus razones! Aunque no se si se aclararan un poco más. Y vas a verlos juntos! (Jamás los separaría tbh)**_

 **Gracias por sus reviews y sus favorites. Las adoro por el apoyo de esta corta y confusa historia!  
**

 **Besos.**

 _OnceLer23, fuera._


	10. Fly On (Final)

**Capítulo 9. Fly On.**

Y se fue como una bandada de pájaros. Migró a un lugar en el que creyó que iba a ser feliz. Y ese eso lo que ella creía del amor, creía que tarde o temprano el amor se iría.

Y es así cómo se fue, como una bandada de pájaros. Escapando del invierno y yendo a un lugar en el que el verano este en su curso.

Un lugar en el que creía que iba a ser feliz.

Y es por eso que la dejo ir.

En su egoísmo creyó que al irse se llevaría el invierno con ella. Y tal vez volvería, y podría enfrentar todo ella sola y no lo necesitaría.

¿Era eso bueno?

¿Podría seguir sin que ella lo necesitara?

Y ambos veían al cielo, y dejaban que el viento rozara sus caras. Estaban juntos pero separados. Suplicando por un atardecer que tardarían en llegar. Un momento en el que las estrellas tomarían su lugar en el cielo, brillando sobre sus cabezas. Y ellos se olvidarían del mundo, se concentrarían en como el silencio se encontraba cálido entre ellos. El calor de sus cuerpos circulando entre dos sistemas abiertos, las manos acariciando cada pedazo de piel que se pueda.

La comodidad de estar unido a otra persona.

Nunca tuvieron el conocimiento de cómo el tiempo resultaba un inconveniente la mayoría de las veces.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Y aún eso parece una pregunta confusa, y resulta cómodo y fácil acomodarse en la indiferencia.

Y están solos, pero tampoco pueden volver a estar juntos.

El peligro, las ambigüedades, el cinismo.

Y Hiccup se vuelve a sentar en la mecedora que era de Astrid.

Y Astrid vuelve a ponerse la chaqueta que aún tiene los aromas de su amor impregnados.

Y se preguntan si en algún momento volverán a ese lugar, a ese estado. Dónde las puertas se están quejando todo el día, por estar constantemente cerradas; dónde las gradas están siendo cubiertas de polvo, por el poco uso que se les da; dónde las ventanas están respirando cuándo la luz se asoma por ellas; dónde las habitaciones eran una colección de sus vidas.

Ese lugar en el cuál no se sentían solos.

Ese lugar al que podían llamar suyo.

Y ambos veían al cielo. Veían como las bandadas de pájaros huían del invierno que se acercaba; y probablemente se preguntaban el porqué de su huída, y veían lo que pasaba en sus vidas.

Es probable que también se preguntaran porque habían escapado uno del otro. Si la posibilidad de escapar uno al lado del otro siempre estaba sobre sus cabezas. Cuando podían volar uno al lado del otro, alejándose del invierno; y cuándo no era una posibilidad escapar, aún podían refugiarse uno en los brazos del otro.

Porque eso es lo que haces. Eso es lo que hacen los pájaros; buscan un refugio.

Pero ahí, en ese momento ya no era una posibilidad.

Astrid se fue volando, y aunque Hiccup quiera alcanzarla no podrá. Es huidiza, y se va a dar cuenta, y volverá. O tal vez encuentre a Hiccup a medio camino a casa. Se encontraran y volverán juntos, escaparan juntos; construirán el refugio que siempre han querido.

Hiccup mira al cielo, los pájaros vuelven, pero cuando en cuanto voltea, ya se han ido. Él ya no busca por el amanecer, busca por el atardecer, busca por Astrid.

Astrid mira a la tierra, mira atrás, y cree alcanzar la felicidad; pero no la encuentra. Y no es que solo vaya a encontrar la felicidad estando junto a Hiccup, solo que no debió irse, no cuando tenía tantas cosas por terminar. Ella ya no busca por el atardecer, busca por un amanecer; un amanecer con Hiccup.

Cede tus oportunidades, tira tus armas, abre tus alas.

Mirarán al cielo, y rezarán por el amanecer, y extrañarán el atardecer. Y en un minuto se irán, y en el otro llegarán.

Así que seguirá volando, porque dejarlo ir no está entre sus planes.

Y quizá, solo quizá, él pueda alcanzarla.

Sin dejar nada a su paso.

 _HhHhHhHhHh_

Ha pasado un año, si es que no ha sido más, y sigo sin creer que me encuentro mejor de lo que me había encontrado antes. Desde el momento en el que nos encontramos hasta que nos volvimos a separar pude sentirme más tranquilo que nunca, y he podido encontrar algunas respuestas, que antes no podía encontrar, por el estado de ceguera en el que me hallaba.

Quizás el día en el que le dije a Astrid que me buscara cuando estuviese lista, también fue una súplica para que ella me buscara en cuanto yo esté listo. Sé que no fue precisamente inteligente lo que dije y lo que pensé, pero había que intentarlo; y por primera vez, tomé la decisión apropiada.

Ahora me siento en paz conmigo mismo, sé que podría realmente intentar algo con Astrid, y no algo precipitado, como antes. Algo estable, que sé que podría durar.

Me siento con la confianza suficiente para buscarla, y decirle que la amo. Esta vez lo suficiente para no dejarla ir.

Tomo mi chaqueta, salgo de mi departamento y subo a mi moto. Si, no sé dónde Astrid se encuentra, y no tengo la certeza de que la encontraré, y no sé si ella quiere encontrarme; una corazonada, ya no es seguro para mí fiarme en algo como eso, pero aún así. Siento que todo podría salir bien.

Podría tocar la puerta de enfrente y preguntar por ella, pero no, no podía esperar. Tenía que buscarla.

En cuánto tuve la certeza de que estaba listo, supe que tenía que decírselo, sea cual sea el lugar en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

Conducía mi moto por unos cuantos metros, pero decidí volver. Ella tomaba el tranvía. Siempre me decía que cuándo subía ahí podía ver el atardecer, y cómo teñía las nubes de colores cálidos; sería un lugar perfecto para decirle todo. Fui caminando por la ciudad, estaba extrañamente vacía.

Entonces comenzó a llover.

En lluvia te encontré, en lluvia te perdí y en la lluvia te recuperaré.

Subí al primer tranvía que salía, esperando encontrar a Astrid. Pero como soy la persona con más suerte de todo el universo no la encontré.

Tomé asiento junto a una de las ventanas y miré. Era hermoso, las nubes de lluvia no ocultaban la luz del sol que empezaba a ocultarse; es más, lograban capturar los diversos tonos que podía dejar. Y la lluvia, la lluvia caía delicadamente, dándole al ambiente un efecto encantador.

Parecía una fotografía.

-Parece una fotografía ¿verdad? Te dije que si lo miras desde el ángulo adecuado, puede ser lo más hermoso que podrías ver. Captura tu aliento, y lo aleja de ti.

Y ahí estaba. No estaba empapada; por primera vez tenía una chaqueta encima y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lucía feliz. Por primera vez su sonrisa parecía expandirse hacia sus ojos.

-Definitivamente. Es hermoso.

Y la falta de palabras llegó, todo lo que quería decir se había trancado en mi garganta. Sé que nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, pero definitivamente esto era una exageración.

-Estoy lista, Hiccup.

Mis ojos se tornaron a ella, y sonreí. Sonreí como nunca lo había hecho antes, un calor extraño subió desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el último de mis cabellos. Sabía que eso era todo, esa era la chispa que estaba buscando.

La tomé por los hombros y la abracé, sentía mis lágrimas en mis mejillas, pero eran de felicidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía tan feliz que no podía contenerlo.

-Te amo.

Subió su mirada y sus orbes celestes chocaron con las mías. Acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos y yo acomodé mi mano sobre la suya.

No necesitábamos de palabras. Era suficiente con tenernos uno al otro. Además las palabras sobraban, no había palabra alguna que pudiera contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

La había alcanzado. Me había encontrado.

Eso era suficiente.

Miramos al cielo y en medio de la tormenta, empezaba a atardecer, las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer. Y la misma bandada de pájaros que se fue hace tiempo, estaba volviendo.

Y quizá, solo quizá, iba a volar con Astrid de mi mano.

Hacia la noche que comenzaba a rodearnos.

...

 **Adivinen quién terminó la historia? Ah si pues yo! Ya me había tardado en serio, pero espero que les haya gustado! El apoyo de esas personitas ha sido muy importante para mi. Gracias por los hermosos comentarios y el apoyo!**

 **Llevo un año escribiendo esta historia y dioses fue todo un camino.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!**

 _FanaticaLoca: Muchas gracias! Creo que no soy muy buena en eso de expresar los sentimientos en palabras, pero que me digas todo eso me hace feliz! Lo interpretaste muy bien! Espero que te haya gustado el final. Muchas gracias de nuevo!_

 **Ok, ya me voy.**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todos!**

 **Besos.**

 _OnceLer23, fuera._


End file.
